Gekko and Luna girl 2: Friend zone
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: When Gekko sees Luna girl sad he decide to hang out with her to make her happy and they both realized they love eachother Note: I also revealed Luna girl and Sunnova girl's real names too And second i don't own the PJ masks


Gekko and Luna girl 2: friend zone

"Gekko and Luna girl 2: Friend zone" A voice of Greg and Luna girl narrates the title

It all started our three heroes are at school talking about things

"So what are you guys up to for this day?" Greg asked to his friends as he notice how tired Connor and Amaya were

"Sorry Greg me and Amaya we're just tired yesterday since we stay up all night for nighttime patrol." Connor said as he yawned

"Yeah I feel like I want to sleep…" Amaya said as she yawned too.

Greg thought of a moment until he had something in mind to decide.

"How about should I take the nighttime patrol by myself while you two can have your relaxing sleep" Greg said as the two smiled.

"Really thanks Greg that was so nice of you." Connor said.

"Yeah and remember don't get involved with anyone nighttime villains okay?" Amaya asked him as he nodded.

"Okay well see you later Greg." Connor said as he and Amaya left.

"Okay now this lizard hero is on his way!" "Into the night to save the day!"

"LATER THAT EVENING

"Night in the city and a brave lizard hero is ready to face fiendish villains to stop them messing your day! The unseen narrator said as Greg presses his bracelet.

"Gekko!" "Let's go!" Gekko then flew to their HQ at the park

"THE PJ MASKS!"

The PJ picture player shows up with PJ robot and asked him where Catboy and Owlette were

"Don't worry buddy there just tired I decide I should do the patrol by myself now I am going to the Gekko mobile!" Gekko said as he went to his HQ room and went to his personal vehicle and buckle up his seatbelt and drive down the lake and went up back to the surface and start patrolling.

FEW MINUTES LATER WITH A GEKKO SYMBOL

Gekko have been patrolling around the city for 5 minutes with the Gekko mobile until he heard something.

"Did I hear someone arguing?" He asked himself. "Well I should just go invisible and see what's going on Gekko mobile camouflage!" Then the lizard them vehicle became invisible as he drove where the argument come from.

Then he pulled over only to see Romeo and Night ninja arguing.

"I don't care if you have a million subscribers than me I am still the best youtuber little pharmacist!" Night ninja shouted.

"Well the more subscribers I get and everyone will want to do what I say as I take over the world!" Romeo said.

"First of all how come having tons of tons of subscribers will help you to take over the world?" "And second how can everyone want you to be their ruler who is 6 years old?" Night ninja said as Romeo rolled his eyes.

I don't care and btw what else we're supposed to do I mean we always argue about subscribers whatnot and I kinda forgot what else we should to settle this."

"How about a fight?" Night ninja asked.

"Yeah I guess that always settles everything." Romeo said.

Until then a brawl between a mad scientist and a ninja is on as their minions saw this but instead they cheer their masters to win and Gekko was cringe about their brawl.

"Maybe I should not do something about this…" Gekko said as he drove away from the scene.

While driving he makes the Gekko mobile visible again and he stops when he notice a moth flying.

"Luna girl I wondered what she was up to…" Gekko said as he drive and follows the moth until he saw Luna girl sitting on her Luna board with a sad expression on her face.

"Why is she sad I need to find out." Gekko said as he exits the Gekko mobile and scale on the wall and climb to Luna girl.

"Hey Luna girl why are you Sad?" Gekko asked to the space girl.

"Why would you care lizard legs?" Luna girl said a bit harsh as she turned her head away with a sigh

"C'mon Luna girl just talk to me I can help you." Gekko said as Luna girl sigh she stood up and land her Luna board on the rooftop and looked up at him.

"Well you see it's just that no else ever love me… I am lonely" Luna girl said as she sat on her Luna board again.

"But you already have people who love you your moths and your twin sister Sunnova girl right?" He asked her.

But my moths are busy and second their some group of aliens kidnapped my sister there is no way I could track her down and rescue her." She said quietly.

"But why would they do that?" He asked her again.

"Is because her theme is base on the sun and I have been praying hard enough for her safety." Luna girl said.

"Oh I am so sorry for that is there anything I should do?" Gekko asked until he noticed that Luna girl is crying and sobbing.

"Oh Luna girl don't cry it's okay I am here for you." Gekko said as he hugged her gently and she hugs back after a few minutes she stopped crying and they stop hugging.

"If there is anything I could do I'll be waiting at HQ okay?" He asked as she Nodded

Then Gekko went back to the Gekko mobile and drive back to HQ

FEW MOMENTS LATER WITH A GEKKO SYMBOL  
Gekko was hanging around in his HQ room and think about how sad Luna girl was until he received an alert on his computer he check it only to revealed Luna girl standing outside in front of HQ he swim down and went back to the surface to see Luna girl.

"I never see a lizard like you can breath underwater." Luna girl said.

"Actually I may swim underwater when I was Gekko but I don't breath there for a long time." He said.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked her.

"Well I always thinking If I could rescue my sister but I can't because I don't know where does alien morons kept her." She said

"Well maybe someday I and my friends could help you save her." Gekko said as she smiled at him and he smiles back.

"So what else you want to do?"

"I was just thinking of a playdate." She answered.

"Uhh what?" He asked and blushed

"You know a little boy and girl playing their toys together." She said and made her realized what she said make her blushed

"Okay if you say so." Gekko said as the two walk away.

PJ robot saw everything and was shock and he believes that Luna girl may have mind control him so he presses some buttons which alerts Connor and Amaya

WITH CONNOR AND AMAYA

Connor quickly woke up when he noticed his PJ bracelet is ringing and quick talks to Amaya through the walkie-talkie

"I know that too Connor I think PJ robot wants to tell us something." Amaya said through the walkie-talkie

"Catboy!

"Owlette!

Then Catboy and Owlette flew to their HQ

"THE PJ MASKS!"

"What's the situation PJ robot?" "Is Gekko in trouble?" Catboy asked to their robot friend as PJ robot show them the footage after the footage they are shock

"Gekko is with Luna girl for what?" Owlette asked as she turned her head to Catboy.

"Whatever Luna girl did to our friend it won't be good." Catboy said.

"To the Owl-glider!" She said as they went to her HQ room and went to the Owl-glider and buckled up their seatbelts and fly off where Gekko and Luna girl were

FEW MOMENTS LATER WITH AN OWLETTE SYMBOL  
Gekko and Luna girl are at the play ground playing toys they found on the ground while they are playing Luna accidentally broke a doll and she swear

"Umm Luna girl can you please stop saying that word?" The lizard hero asked her as they stop

"Why I learned that word I thought you that word remember?"

"Yeah but that night when you thought me that word I asked you what's that even mean but you shrug it off and you left and then I decide to talk to my mom about that word you thought me and I got punish big time!" Gekko said as he flash packs about that hurtful day

"FLASHPACK FROM THAT DAY

Greg calls his mom to come over as his mother came to him and ask…

"What is it my dear son?" Greg's mom asked him.

"Well I learn this word from a friend of mine I don't understand what that is." Greg answered to his mother

"Well what word did your friend thought you?" She asked again as Greg said the word to her until she was shocked and angry and snap at him.

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS GREG?! DID YOU KNOW THAT WORD IS BAD?! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT TO ME! THAT IS IT! ! ! YOU ARE GROUNDED BIG TIME! BUT NOT ONLY THAT I WILL PUNISH YOU BRUTALY WITH THIS BASEBALL BAT HOLD STILL!

Until then Greg's mom brutally hit Greg with the baseball bat so brutal that make him want to see a doctor and he screamed in agony and cried when his mom kept beating him up with the baseball bat so brutal.

FLASHPACK END

"So tough luck right?" She asked and felt a bit cringe because of Gekko's story.

"Yeah but good thing that was 2 months ago and my mom probably forgot already." Gekko said as they notice the Owl-glider landed in front of them and Catboy and Owlette jump off the Owl-glider

"Don't hurt our friend Luna girl!" Catboy shouted.

"Catboy wait she just wanted to play!" Gekko said defending her.

"Gekko can we have a word with you?" Owlette asked him he nodded and went behind the Owl-glider to talk.

"Why do you have to play with Luna girl she is evil remember?" Catboy asked to his best friend.

"Yeah but when I saw her being so sad I felt a bit sorry for and I thought I could try to make her happy." Gekko answered.

Then Luna girl went behind them and listened to their conversation.

"But what if she tries to play tricks on you?" Owlette asked and worried.

"But I already warned her about that and plus she seems nice." He said again and Catboy point something behind Gekko and he looked behind and it was Luna girl who was listening their conversation.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to- Luna girl was interrupted by Gekko.

"Don't worry Luna girl it's okay I know you didn't mean to be mean it's just you're nervous." Gekko said as they looked each other's eyes and both blush Catboy and Owlette noticed this and gasped and called their friend for something.

"What's wrong guys?" Gekko asked to his friends who are looking worried at him.

Gekko I think you and Luna girl are in a friend zone…" Catboy answered

"So what's the big deal?" "It's not like Romeo making another machine that involves friend zone or something?" He said until Catboy heard something with his cat ears

"I hear Romeo laughing!" He said

"And it looks like it's up to us to stop him!" Owlette said.

"But before we go there is something I want to say to Luna girl." Gekko said as he turned his head Luna girl.

"Luna girl I want you to help us to stop Romeo once again!" Gekko said and Luna girl was shocked.

"But I am no good at this hero stuff!" She said feeling a bit guilty

"It's okay think of the times you help us like the time when you help us to stop Romeo from using your Luna magnet to get the moon and even stopping him from trying to destroy the moon twice and second you help us to bring back the Christmas presents you stole think about it that's just you." Gekko told her everything she think about it and sigh.

"Okay let's do it!" Luna girl said.

FEW MOMENTS LATER WITH A GEKKO SYMBOL

We see Romeo has built a next machine and he has bandages on his head

"Man another tough fight with that nonsense ninja but the good thing is I have made my next invention the friend zone machine!" Romeo shouted out loud and does an evil laugh.

"But what does it do master?" His robot friend asked him.

"Well it only zaps at the person who is in a friend zone and they will never get out until they do what I say!" Romeo shouted again but unknowing to him the 4 are hiding behind a tree

"A friend zone machine if he zapped us with that thing we won't be able to get out!" Owlette said.

"Okay here is the plan me and Owlette distracted Romeo and you and Luna girl destroy his machine." Catboy said the 3 nodded at his plan.

Then Catboy and Owlette went to him

"Hey Romeo bet you can't catch us!" Owlette said.

"Oh really I always thought you two are a lovely couple." Romeo said as he teased them and made them blush.

"That's what I thought take this!" Romeo shouted as a light yellow beam from the machine zaps the 2

"Catboy Owlette!" Gekko shouted.

Once it's done nothing happens to them.

"How come it' doesn't work on you two?!" Romeo asked and completely shocked that his machine didn't work on him.

"Well the answer is that I and Owlette are already a couple!" Catboy said as Romeo noticed that Gekko and Luna are hiding a tree.

"Or maybe your lizard friend is in a friend zone…" Romeo said as he chuckled and zaps at Gekko and Luna girl and everything went blind bright until everything stop

Gekko and Luna girl open their eyes and found themselves in a strange triangle

"What happen where are we?" Gekko asked

"It seems that we are in some sort of pyramid triangle thingy." Luna girl said.

"What have you done to them Romeo?! Catboy shouted at him and felt a bit angry

"Well there in a friend zone so that's why there are trap inside a triangle." Romeo said as he's robot friend grab Owlette and Catboy.

"Catboy Owlette!" Gekko said as he uses his super Gekko strength and punch the triangle to get themselves out of their but its no use.

"You can't get out of here Lizard legs and in order of you to get out you have to do as I say!" Romeo said.

"Gekko what are going to do?! Luna asked him she felt really scared now.

Gekko really think hard how to get themselves out of their until something click in his head.

"It's time to be a hero." Gekko said as he turned to Luna girl again.

"Luna girl there is something I have to say ever since me and my friends first encounter you, you look so beautiful with those beautiful eyes and that mask you wear I always dream I should carry you and since Christmas I did and also that night when your twin sister stole your Luna board and shot on the stomach I am really worried but with those painkillers your alive and well and Luna girl I think I…Love you…" Gekko said as he blush and turns his head away and felt a bit scared to see he reaction.

"Oh lizard legs I mean Gekko I really like you like you too but I am scared to tell you because I will get nervous I do want to have a romantic relationship with you Gekko I love you too…" Luna girl admitted as she blush

And then the two look each other's eyes again and crash each other's lips and closed their eyes and the triangle their trap in was cracking into pieces and the machine is getting overheating and then

BOOM  
Gekko and Luna girl are free from the triangle and freed Catboy and Owlette from Robot's grip

"YOU PJ PESTS ARE SO DISGUSTING ESPECIALLY YOU LUNA GIRL I WILL BE BACK! Romeo said as he went back to his lab and drive

"looks like Romeo won't have to deal with us anymore well Gekko me and Catboy better get going." Oweltte said as she and Catboy left the scene

"Hey Gekko I always wondered what you always look like in your normal self." Luna girl said.

"I always wondered what you looked like too!" Gekko exclaimed

FEW MOMENTS LATER WITH A GEKKO SYMBOL

The 2 are at Gekko's house

"So this is your house right?" She asked as she looked the entire place

And I am going to show about my true Identity." Gekko said as he concentrated hard and a green aura appears around him and it stop and she saw Gekko was in his normal self with his normal pajamas on.

"This is my true self and my real name is Greg." Greg revealed his true identity to her.

"Okay my turn," Luna girl said as she concentrated hard enough until a purple aura appears around her and it stop and Greg saw her wearing a purple pajamas with moon logo's on it she has a long hair she doesn't wear a mask and she looked up to him.

"Wow cool chameleons and what is your real name?" Greg asked her

"My real name is Dianna and my twin sister's real name is Dana" Dianna (Luna girl) said as she already revealed her true identity to Greg

"Okay do you want to play fortnite with me?" Greg asked her.

"Yeah I guess Fortnite sounds fun." Dianna (Lunna girl) Agreed

THE END


End file.
